Plank is Their Only Hope
by Trainmaster718
Summary: Ed, Johnny, and Plank get stranded in the Sahara. Between the three of them, Plank is the smartest! How will they servive? Please read and review!
1. THE CATAPULT

Hay: I don't own Ed. I don't own Edd. I don't own n'. I don't own Eddy. I don't own this show!

THE CATAPULT

"Waaaam!" That sound could be heard all over the cul-de-sac. The sound came from Ed, of course.

He had run into a wall while trying to catch one of Rolf's chickens.

"Ow!" Was his only reaction.

"Tall-Like-A-Wooden post-Ed boy, why do you insist on chasing Gertrude every hello-good day- day? Rolf growled.

He then picked up the chicken and walked away.

"Wop-flop Lollypop!" Ed said as he smiled.

He kept smiling even as Eddy flew in and knocked Ed over by kicking him very hard.

He was standing on top of Ed while yelling, "Come on, Lumpy! We got a scam to run!"

"Didn't we do that tomorrow?" Ed said.

Meanwhile, Johnny and Plank were walking down the lain.

"La-de-da-da-da-da-dada!" Johnny sang, as they were about to exit the lain.

Before the got there, they saw Kevin fly by on his bike, fallowed by the Kanker

sisters.

"Hay Plank, you think we should help Kevin?" Johnny asked as he put his ear up to his wooden

friend.

"Okay!" Johnny said, later followed by, "Hay Kevin! Plank says good luck!"

Johnny looks across the road and sees Double D standing by a huge catapult made out of pieces of junk.

"What the heck's that, Double D?" Johnny asked.

"It's a catapult, Johnny! For fifty cents, you and a friend could fly over the cul-de-sac!" Double D explained.

"Wow-eee! Let's ride Plank!" Johnny yelled.

Back to where Ed and Eddy were, Ed yelled, "Hail the pencils! They are the rulers over the world of notebook paper!"

"I'll a rule a pencil right up your..." Eddy was interrupted by Nazz.

She was walking by and giggled at the sight of Eddy with his fist in the air. She walked on and Eddy fallowed her, leaving Ed to fall to the ground. Eddy fallowed Nazz all the way over to Double D and the scam. By then, Sarah was there, holding Jimmy's hand. Jimmy still had his braces, and had a bandage on his cheek.

"How stupid! C'mon Jimmy, let's go throw eggs at my brother." Sarah said.

Speaking of Ed, He was still laying on the ground, his eyes wide open, and a smile on his face.

Rolf walked up, wearing a huge boot and said, "Maybe now you will leave Rolf's fowls alone!"

And with a kick, Rolf sent Ed flying. Johnny was about to reconsider his and Plank's riding the catapult, but Ed hit the two. He knocked them all into the catapult, and it activated!

Ed, Johnny, and Plank were flying away as Eddy said, "Where's my fifty cents?"


	2. STRANDED

STRANDED

"Plank says it's up your butt and around the corner, Eddy!" Johnny yelled to Eddy, replying to his question.

"Oh-oh!" Eddy said

"I'm not supposed to touch the caterpillar!" Ed worried.

"Hmm? What's that Plank?" Johnny put his ear up to Plank's mouth and said, "Ed, Plank wants to know why you always listen to that Cheepey Mc. Greedy pants?"

"Because I don't have any other shoe to chew on!" Ed answered.

As they flew through the air, Johnny noticed that they weren't getting any closer to the ground, or the cul-de-sac!

"Uh-oh!" Johnny said. "Ed! We're gonna crash somewhere far away!"

"Maybe it'll be a Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force hideout or something else on another dumb show like that!" Ed said.

"Plank says that he only watches that when there's nothin' else on!"

Meanwhile, Double D was on the ground, crying.

"Why did it have to be them?" He cried.

"Who cares? They didn't pay!" Eddy yelled.

Rolf was staring at the inflatable pool toy holding the three.

He yelled, "Nanna! The big Ed boy was first! You owe me a pillow and two pieces of Cheese!"

Ed heard this and yelled, "Cheese?"

Then, it happened! Ed pulled out a razor-sharp candy cane out of his pocket.

"Johnny! We're flying over Santy Claus' house! Santa! I forgot to give this to you on our Christmas Special! Here!"

Ed threw the candy cane in front of them, witch came back dew to the wind!

It hit the inflatable pool toy that they were flying on and popped it! Ed, Johnny, Plank, and the candy cane were falling to parts unknown!


	3. A LONG WAY FROM HOME!

A LONG WAY FROM HOME!

Johnny, just waking up, noticed that his surroundings weren't very familiar! Sand was all around

him.

"Plank! Plank! Buddy, wake up!" Johnny shook plank, "Wew! I'm glad your okay! What happened?"

"Oh, yeah! We were flying, and Ed was- Oh, no! Ed!"

Johnny searched for Ed He saw a sand doom with the black, popped pool toy on top of it, and two feet sticking out of it. Johnny gasped, and removed the pool toy. Ed's arms were sticking out of the top of the doom. Ed's muffled voice said,

"I am the lickerish-eating, brain-sucking, sand doom zombie of the sand world!" Ed rose and continued, "From _I was the lickerish-eating, brain-sucking, sand doom zombie of the sand world! _The uncut version!"

"Ed, we're lost! Plank says it's probably the Sahara desert!" Johnny said.

"Yeah, I think the zombie's hair looked like a dessert, too!" Ed said.

Johnny grabbed Ed's face and screamed,

"ED! WE-ARE-LOST!"

Ed realized and yelled,

"Lost? How can Eddy boss me around if I'm lost? How will Sarah inflict pain on me if I'm lost? How can

Double D hurt my head with his big words if I'm lost?"

Ed started to cry and he felt a slap on his cheek. He now had splinters in his cheek, and opened his eyes. Plank had struck his face!

"Ed, Plank says that we gotta toughen up!"

Johnny said. Ed thought, and stood up. He got serious!


	4. PLANK'S IDEA

PLANK'S IDEA

"We need a plan!" Ed said.

"That's the spirit! Now, what's the plan?" Johnny asked.

"Umm..." Ed thought, "We could fly back!"

"Plank says that wouldn't work for some reason." Johnny said.

"We could dig back!" Ed stated.

"Nah, to hard. Besides, we'd need a BIG shovel!" Johnny said.

"Oh, yeah! I just remembered a grain of sand I used to have as a pet. He left to meet new minerals and rocks alike! Maybe he's here!" Ed said throwing his hands out.

"No, I don't think so. Wait, what Plank?" Johnny said putting Plank to his ear, "Yeah! We could look for civilization!"

"Devastation?" Ed asked.

"No, civilization." Johnny corrected.

"Limitation?" Ed asked, again.

"No, civilization." Johnny corrected, again.

"Antidisestablishmentarianism?" Ed asked, using a word that my spell check didn't even know.

"What?" Johnny was confused.

"Look!" Ed pointed to distant shapes on the horizon.

Meanwhile, back at the cul-de-sac, Eddy and Double D stood at Ed's door.

"Well, ready?" Eddy asked.

"No." Double D said and began to cry.

"I've never even met Ed's parents!" Eddy said.

Then, just as Eddy was about to knock, and tell Ed's parents that he was gone, a voice from far away, "Eddy, diner time!"

It was Eddy's mom! And then many more parents called for their children, including Double D's dad.

"W-we can t-t-tell them tomar-tomar-tomarrow." Eddy said.

"Okay." Double D agreed.

Ed, Plank, and Johnny were going to get out of this mess...somehow...maybe...I really don't know...Or maybe I do...Just keep reading...Gravy!


	5. MY ALLERGIES WILL HELP!

MY ALLERGIES WILL HELP!

"I think it's a town, Ed!" Johnny said.

"I think it's a town, Plank!" Ed said.

"..." Plank said.

"We'll walk to the town and get help!" Johnny said, running towards the distant shapes.

"Okay-dokey!" Ed said, running as well.

Ed fell, got up, fell again, got up, fell again, got up, fell again, got up, fell again, got up, and ran...into a tree...and fell!

Later, Ed and Johnny had stopped and made a fire from the sticks in Ed's pocket. Johnny held Plank away from the flames.

"Are you sure the fire won't eat Plank like those sticks?" Johnny asked, worried.

"Nah, he'll be fine!" Ed said, "I heard Eddy say that once when I was going to pick up an ant hill from the bottom!"

"Hmm" Johnny thought for a minute, "Ed? Are you friends with Eddy? I mean _really_?"

Johnny looked at Ed and saw that he had fell asleep.

"Okay, goodnight." Johnny said, and laid down-and slept.

The next morning, Johnny woke up to a bright sunrise. The sun reflected off the sand and beamed everywhere.

"Ed, wake up!" Johnny said, pushing and shoving Ed.

Ed yawned, and said, "She sells sea shells by the sea shore."

"Yeah, that's nice! But we gotta go! It's probably almost night at home and we gotta get there before it is!" Johnny said.

Ed jumped up and started running, Johnny soon behind.

It wasn't too long before they reached the buildings of the city.

"Cool!" Ed and Johnny said.

Johnny walked up to a man and asked, "Do you have any way to get my friends and I can get home?"

"No, but I do have these fine bunny rabbits!" The man said, holding a rabbit up.

"Bunny!" Ed said, running towards the man and his animal.

Ed stopped. His face puffed up and he started to float.

"Ed! You can fly us! And just in case you run out of allergy power..." Johnny grabbed the bunny and then jumped on Ed's head and they floated away! NOT THE END! ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!


	6. HOME!

HOME!

"Ah-choo!" Ed sneezed.

"We're not gonna make it in time, Ed!" Johnny said as they floated on Ed's head.

They weren't in the Sahara anymore. They were in a field full of different flowers. Johnny leaned over and picked a bunch of flowers.

"Here Plank," Johnny said, putting some flowers by Plank, "You give these to mom so she won't be mad!"

Johnny put some flowers by the bunny, too. The rabbit sniffed the dandelions, and ate them! Johnny then set some flowers on Ed's giant nose.

"You think your mom will forgive you if you give her dandelions, Ed?" Johnny asked.

"Umm...She might! Oh, wait! Did you say dandelions?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, why?" Johnny asked.

"I allergic to- Ah-choo!" Ed sneezed, puffing his face up even more!

Ed's extra puffy face made them fly higher! Before they knew it, they were as high as the clouds!

"Yeah, I know, Plank! We're really high!" Johnny said, "Wait, what?" Johnny asked Plank, "Oh, yeah! How _are _we gonna get down, Ed?"

"Hold on!" Ed said.

Then, Ed sniffed really hard, pulling the dandelion into his nose. Then, the bunny started to be pulled, as well! Soon, the bunny was in one nostril and the flower was in the other!

"Ah-ah-ah-chooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Ed sneezed a great sneeze!

The bunny, Plank, Johnny, and Ed fell! They were falling straight toward a familiar spot! No, it wasn't the Sahara! They were falling straight toward Rolf's chicken coop!

"Waaaam!" That sound could be heard all over the cul-de-sac. The sound came from Ed, Johnny, Plank, and the bunny rabbit hitting the wooden chicken house!

"Ed boy! Johnny the wood boy! Wood the Johnny boy! Bunny! Why did you crash into Rolf's chickens?" Rolf screamed.

This was a very loud scream, and could be heard by anyone, even Eddy and Double D, who was running to the crash site!

"Ed! Your okay!" Eddy yelled.

"And Johnny, too!" Double D added.

"Hay! Don't forget Plank...and Sahara, our new bunny!" Johnny added.

Ed, Johnny, Plank, and Sahara joined Eddy and Double D...finally!

**They were home! **


End file.
